Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer performing desired printing on a print-receiving tape and a recording medium storing a printing process program used for the same.
Description of the Related Art
A printer is known that performs desired printing on a print-receiving tape. This printer includes a real-time preview mode (print image display mode) as an operation mode. In this real-time preview mode, a display device (display) displays a preview screen representative of an appearance image of a print tape (printed tape) to be produced. Since an operator can perform an edit operation for print contents of the print tape to be produced through an operation device (keyboard) while viewing the appearance image to be printed, the printer is highly convenient.
However, the preview screen in the prior art is a screen displaying an appearance image of a print tape to be produced. Therefore, if the contents of the edit operation through the operation device turn into contents from which a print tape cannot actually be produced (e.g., in excess of the number of lines or the font size in a tape width direction dependent on a mounted tape or in excess of the number of characters in a tape length direction dependent on a preset print tape length) in the real-time preview mode, the preview screen may no longer be displayed thereafter, resulting in a trouble making a subsequent edit operation impossible.